He Loves Me Not
by IloveAML
Summary: AU fic. everyone is 13 or 14 years old at the begining of the story. PB&J, with other ships: Shayid, SKate hints of Jate, Jana hints of Sana, Hubby, Jun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or any of the character.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Claire was in her room IMing her friend Shannon. Her mom came in and told her to get off.

"There's a boy about your age over at the house next door. Why don't you go play with him." Her mom said.

"Alright. In a minute." Claire answered.

_**CutieClaire4: **i g2g. the Moms is kicking me out of the house._

_**Shanis2hott4u:** alright. ttyl. _

_**CutieClaire4: **bye Shan_

_**  
Shanis2hott4u: **bye_

Claire put up an away message and went outside. She saw the kid wandering around the front yard looking bored.

"Hey" She called out.

He looked over at her. He was blonde and kind of short.

"Hi?" He said it more as a question than greeting. She began walking over to him, so he went closer to her.

"I'm Claire. I live here" She said, pointing to her house.

"I'm Charlie. I just moved here." He pointed as well.

They sat down and talked for a while.

"So how old are you?" Claire asked.

"Fourteen. What about you?"

"I'm Thirteen. Any brothers or sisters?" She replied.

"I have an older brother, Liam."

"Cool. I have an older sister, Brittany."

They talked for a while.

"Claire! Dinner!" Her mom called.

"Well, I got to go in for dinner. I'll see you later."

He looked a tad bit disapointed; actually, they both did.

"Ok. Bye"

After Claire ate she went back into her room and onto her computer. She wanted to talk to Shannon.

_**CutieClaire4: **Shannnnnoonnn!_

_**AutoResponse from Shanis2hott4u: Movies with Libby & Sun. bbml.. leave something sweet!**_

_**xoxo Shan muah**_

_**CutieClaire4:** And I wan't invited! O ok Shan, I see how it is!_

She saw Kate outside playing basketball; Kate lived a few house down the street from Claire. She went to see her.

"Hey Kate" She greeted.

"Hey! Claire!" She went over and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! Its terrible!"

Just then Charlie rode by on his bike.

"Hey Charlie" Claire said as he passed them.

"Who's that?" Kate asked curiously.

"Charlie. He moved next door to me" Claire explained.

"Oh. Cool."

Charlie came back on his bike, this time stopping.

"Hi" He said.

"Hey. This is one of my best friends Kate. Kate, this is Charlie." She introduced.

"Hey" They both said.

They hung out for a little while, before they were all called inside, because it was getting late and dark.

"See you tomorrow Claire. You too Charlie" Kate called as she headed in.

"Bye Kate" Claire called back. "Bye Charlie" She said before she went in.

"Bye" He answered.

_**A/N: Ok! I'm really excited about this story! I love it already, so I hope you all love it as much as I do! It will get 'Shippier' in later chapts.**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I changed the ages 11 or 12 to 14 or 14. Charlie is 14, Claire is 13.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Claire was inside bored the next day, when she saw Charlie outside riding his bike. She decided to go outside and play with him.

He saw her and rode over to her.

"Hey Claire" He greeted.

"Hey" She answered. "What are you up to?"

"Not much. Kind of bored."

"Me too" She replied.

"Yeah. I wish I could be playing my guitar, but one of the strings is broken, and I ran out of extra stings. I need to get more"

"You play guitar!" She said, a bit impressed.

"Yeah. I'm not that good yet though. But someday me and Liam are going to have a band" He said excitedly.

"Thats really cool" Claire told him.

So they talked for a while, and rode bikes together. This became a daily rutine. Kate would occassionally join.

One night, Claire saw Kate outside and went to see her.

"Hey Kate!" She greeted happily.

Kate looked over at her. "Oh. Hi" Then she said "Where's Charlie?" in a way that made it obvious she didn't like Charlie.

"At his house? I don't know. Whats wrong Kate?" Claire asked, not so happy anymore.

"How come your not with him?"

"Kate. What's wrong? Seriously." Claire said.

"Ever since he came we never hang out, because all you ever do is hang out with him."

"He's my friend Kate. And besides, thats not all I ever do."

"Whatever. I don't like him, so don't expect me to be around if he's there."

"Come on Kate. Why don't you like him?"

"Because he's an inconsiderate, self centered jerk."

"No he's not. You just don't know him." Claire defended him.

"Well he is when I'm around. But anyway, how are you Claire?"

"I'm alright. You?"

"Good" She smiled. "Hey! You wanna go mini golfing? I'll ask my mom to take us!"

"Sure!" Claire said, as happy as she was when she first got to Kate's.

Kate when in and asked her mom. She came out and handed the phone to Claire.

"Call your mom." She commanded. Claire took the phone and called.

"Mom?"

"Kate's mom is going to take us mini golfing. Is that alright?"

"Ok, thanks mom. Bye."

So Diane Austen came out and they all piled into the car. Right as they were about to leave Wayne came out yelling for Diane. Kate groaned. She hated Wayne; she always had.

So Mrs. Austen went in and did what he wanted her to do then took them mini golfing.

They had a great time. Kate got two hole-in-ones. Claire got one.

On the ride home Kate whispers to Claire. "Wanna sleep over?"

Claire nods then asks, "Wanna do it at my house? That way we won't have to worry about Wayne." She crinkled her face when she said his name.

"Mom?" Kate asks.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Can I sleep over at Claire's house tonight?"

"As long as her mom says yes"

"Can she use your cell phone to call?"

Diane handed Claire her cell. Claire called her house for the second time that day. 815-2342

"Hey mom. Can Kate sleep over tonight?"

_"Sure. Thats fine"_

"Ok, thanks Mom. Bye." She hung up the phone. "You can" She squealed excitedly.

"Yay!" Kate said just as excitedly.

**A/N: YAY! Hope you liked it! I liked writing it! **

**Next Chapt: The Sleepover! YAY! **

**Now go Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Kate went in and got her stuff for the night. Then they went down to Claire's house. Charlie was riding his bike _again_, but all Claire did was wave.

The first thing they did was set up Kate's stuff in Claire's room. Then they went online. Claire signed on.

"Hey look! Pretty much everyone is on!" Claire said excitedly.

_**CutieClaire4:** Hey Shan! _

_**Shanis2hott4u:** Heyheyyy! whats up?_

_**CutieClaire4: **not much. Kate's here and sleeping over._

_**Shanis2hott4u:** sweetness._

_**CutieClaire4: **do you have a chat going with everyone that you wanna invite me to, or should i start one?_

_**Shanis2hott4u has invited you to chat#4815162342**_

_**CutieClaire4 has entered chat.**_

_**Sunshine8:** Hey Claire!_

_**CutieClaire4: **Hey everyone. Kate says hi too._

_**Sunshine8:** Hey Kate!_

_**xxLibbyxx:** Hey you two!_

_**its all about Jack:** hi Claire. Hey Kate._

_**CutieClaire4:** Jack, you really need a new sn._

_**Trouble is spelled Sawyer:** Howdy girls. So, from what ive heard, Claire found herself a guy._

Clarie looked right at Kate.

"You told him about Charlie!"

"Yeah. I didn't think it's be a big deal."

"Kate. Its Sawyer. Ofcourse its a big deal"

"Sorry"

"Its ok"

_**Shanis2hott4u: **omg! they can double with me and Sayid! btw, does anyone know where he is? I tried calling him like, 15 times._

_**CutieClaire4: **ok, look. His name is Charlie, and we're just friends!_

_**Trouble is spelled Sawyer:** With benifits?_

_**CutieClaire4:** No! Gosh!_

_**xxLibbyxx:** well is he cute._

_**CutieClaire4:** yeah._

_**Sunshine8:** Do you like him?_

_**CutieClaire4:** idk. we're just friends. sorry guys, but me and Kate g2g. dinner time. bbl. bye._

_**CutieClaire4 has left the chat.**_

They had spagetti and homemade meatballs for dinner.

Then they watched She's the Man. After the movie Mrs. Littleton came in and said it was time for bed, or atleast go lay down for the night. So they went and got ready for bed and lied down.

They turned off the light, but they both knew they would be up for hours.

"So you think Charlie's cute" Kate whispered.

"Yeah."

"Well I think he likes you. I think you should ask him out." Kate said.

"One, he doesn't like me. Two, if he does he should be asking me out. And three, I thought you, like, hated him." Claire explained.

"Yeah, but you both seem to like each other."

"No, we're friends"

"How long 'til he wants to add benifits?" Kate teased.

"Kate, you've been spending too much time with Sawyer. Which by the way, are you two dating yet?" Claire asked.

"No. Still just friends. God I hate saying that we're just friends!" Kate complained.

"So Jack had no shot with you?" Claire asked.

"What? Jack doesn't even like me like that. We're friends, thats al.l."

"Kate, he likes you. We all know it."

"No he doesn't'

"That's how come he can't ever take his eyes off you"

"He doesn't stare at me. And besides, he's dating Lindsay" Kate covered.

"Actually, Libby told me they broke up yesterday"

"Really?"

"Yeah, thats what she said. Hey, I wonder who's still on. Sawyer will be" Claire informed her. "Lets make you your own screen name Kate"

"Ok. Make it Freckles23"

"k. your all set. I'll sign us both on"

**Freckles23 to Trouble is spelled Sawyer.**

_**Freckles23:** hey Sawyer!_

_**Trouble is spelled Sawyer:** well hey there Freckles. Since when do you have AIM_

_**Freckles23:** since i'm at Claire's and she made me a sn_

_**CutieClaire4 to Trouble is spelled Sawyer.**_

_**CutieClaire4:** Hey!_

_**Trouble is spelled Sawyer:** What can i do ya for Blondie?_

_**CutieClaire4:** oh, I was just wondering when your going to ask Kate out...its so obvious you both like each other_

_**Trouble is spelled Sawyer:** right now work for ya?_

_**CutieClaire4:** right nows great_

_**Trouble is spelled Sawyer to Freckles23.**_

_**Trouble is spelled Sawyer: **Freckles, will you go out with me?_

_**Freckles23:** omfg! you actually listened to her! When?_

_**Trouble is spelled Sawyer: **hows friday night sound? we can go to the movies. Tell Blondie, her and her new bf can double with us._

He only said the last part because he knew Claire was there watching.

_**Freckles23: **ok D sounds great...we'll pick out a movie later, bc me and Claire g2g...btw, she's screaming at you telling you Charlie's not her bf!_

_**Trouble is spelled Sawyer: **whatever Sweetheart._

They signed off and went to bed.

_**A/N: Ok...I'm a bit hesitant about this chapt. so tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't! & be specific! Tell me WHAT PARTS/QUOTES/Whatever you liked/thought was funny/didn't like/ect...! REVIEW! btw, sorry it took so long to update..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

It was August 30; the day before school started. Claire was out school shopping for the fith time that week, this time that week.

"Oh my God! Look at this! Its so cute! it would go so well with that skirt bought!" Claire squeeled holding up a light blue and grey striped polo.

Kate looked over and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Light blue looks so good on you. It compliments your eyes." Kate said, then went back to looking at capris.

Claire grabbed a pair of faded jeans and dragged Kate to the fitting rooms, so Kate could approve or disapprove. Claire tried them on and looked great, not that there was too much she didn't look great in.

"Claire, you couldn't look bad in a pair of jeans if you tried." Kate told her.

"So they look good?" She asked for confirmation, just to be sure.

"They look great." Kate said as she headed out of the fitting room over to the cargo pants section.

"Come on Kate. You have to get a pair of jeans. You look great in them, but hardly wear them" Claire told her and dragged her over to the jeans. She picked her out a pair of lighter blue jeans.

When they were going back over to the fitting room they ran into a thrilled Shannon, and a not so thrilled Sayid. Shopping was one of Shannon's favorite activities, and Sayid was the lucky person who she was dragging along today.

"Hey Shan. Hey Sayid" Kate greeted.

"Oh my God! Hey!" Shannon replied excited. "Look at this cute skirt I found" She went through her bag of mini skirts she already bought and held up a light green mini skirt.

"Hey Sayid. Hey Shan. Oh my God! Thats so cute! Look at this shirt I found." Claire said and held up the polo.

"Ooohhh! That will look great on you! What about you Kate, what are you getting?" Shannon asked.

Kate held up the jeans, a pair of sweats, and a pair of cargos. Then Kate went and tried on her stuff, as did Shannon. They went and paid for their stuff then they headed to the food court, much to Sayid's relief.

They got a pizza and sat down.

"So you and Sawyer are finally official?" Shannon said more than asked Kate.

"Yeah" Kate replied. Her and Sawyer had gone out a few times before, but were just recently _officially_ dating.

"Wow. Its hard to believe you two are finally officially together." Claire said as Shannon nodded in agreement.

"I can't beleive school starts tomorrow" Kate said, while all the others nodded agreeing.

"I can't wait for the first dance" Shannon said, already excited.

Sayid just sighed. How did he end up shopping with three girls; he knew the answer, because he couldn't say no to Shannon.

"Me either!" Claire said just as excited. Then her mood dropped a tad. "Hopefully I'll have a guy to bring me"

"Of course you will" Kate encoraged.

Just then, Claire saw the clock; it was 4:08.

"Oh crap!" She said. "Kate, we're late. My mom said she'd pick us up at four." They got up, said good bye to Shannon and Sayid, and ran off to the front entrence to the mall where Mrs. Littleton was waiting.

"Sorry we're late" Claire quickly appologized. "We ran into Shannon and Sayid and lost track of time"

"Its ok Claire" Her mom said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes" Claire answered.

"Yeah" Kate replied.

They went home, and Kate hung out at Claire's for the rest of the afternoon.

**A/N: YAY! I updated! Hope I didn't go tooo OOC. REVIEW please!**


End file.
